pookieprotectionprogramfandomcom-20200215-history
PPP Enemy List
This is the list of the people that the PPP are standing against: * Agent Extreme (PHD agent, pookie killer and abuser, one of the smartest and deadliest PHD Agents). *Speedguin1 (MELD) *Corn Sky (Puffle Protector/Director of the Puffle Protection Program) *Ozonation (MELD, friends with Glitterbuddy and Peachee5) *Glitterbuddy (MELD, friends with Ozonation and Peachee5) *Peachee5 (MELD, friends with Ozonation and Glitterbuddy) *Daisylyric (MELD) *Lolliheart (MELD) *Starships987 (MELD) *Cujie (MELD) *James473 (MELD) *Kitkat:) (as seen in this video) *Katkicks5 (Agent Omega X's greatest enemy in pookie protecting terms, thinks she's protecting pookies but all she does is bully them) *Princesstat3 (Pookie Kidnapper and the Director of the PPP's Former Wife) *Quantonaut (Pookie Hater Since 15 February 2014) *Puppydude1 (MELD) *Rarastone (Evil Mumu) *Goofydude101 (Uppie Abuser) *Glowy6699 (Pookie who is mean to wistas and mumus) *Charityx01 (Mean Diva who is horrid to all mumus and pookies) *Rudolph202 (Mean mumu who steals pookies from other mumus and abuses them) *Timmyus (MELDU) *Brady4700 (Pookie Abuser) *Nathan 18 (as seen in this video, this video, this video and this video) *Blu Bell/Katemania (Directress Of The PHD) *Joshua30647/Club45672 (PHD Agent, Agent R's Greatest Enemy *Cocoloco3412 (PHD Agent and Agent Omega X's Brother) (Agent Omega X's arch-nemesis) *Icecream Cat (as seen in All These Videos, Agent Veggiepuff's second biggest enemy, after Dr. Conquest) *PookieLover564 (blackmailer, created once a complicated plan to get rid of Agent Omega X for good) *P129034188 (Pookie Killer as spotted in this video, he/she did a great job and is considered to have kill the Pookie in the most harsh style) *Lauren4361 (Pookie Abuser, attempted to skill two twin boy pookies once) *Agent Nwonknu (Agent Unknown's Greatest Enemy) *Agent Wodahs (Agent Shadow's Greatest Enemy) *Dyana11 (Hacker, Is only found on CPPS.me, One of Agent Moonstream's Greatest Enemies) *Omega X from the 2nd Dimension (the opposite to the 1st Dimension's Omega X (AKA our dimension's Omega X), is the Most Wanted on his Dimension due to him being a professional serial killer, he was brought here by Agent Coco/Cocoloco3412) *Cutebunny8d (Pookie Abuser) *Kyle 5555 (Pookie Abuser) *rouge11 (pookie burner) *Agent Alex (Pookie Abuser, applies psychological abuse to pookies as well as physical, pookie kidnapper, pookie killer, pookie traumatizer, knows a lot about pookie psychology and applies his knowledge against them, makes fun of pookies in a cruel way, prep hater, friends with the PPP (Puffle Protection Program), active PHD agent, aborts pregnancies of pookise, couplebreaker, non-member annoyer, offends pookie protectors) *Zcandy1 (MELD, Refuses to leave Pookie Contests when out) *Peppa904 (MELD, Tries to make the mumu feel sorry for her in pookie contests by saying 'I'll Never Win' so she can win them) *Dr. Conquest (Veggiepuff's ultimate enemy, Furby theif and potential threat.) *Rachel1117 (Acts like a brat if she loses pookie contests, doing things such as reporting the mumu, causing drama, etc) *Pie46644 (Pookie Abuser/ Possible meanie mumu) *Agent Unknown *imawesome145(and the entire puffle movement) *Bongi6 (known as Agent B, or Agent Bongi6) (Pookie Hunter, kidnaps them, prep hater, active PHD agent) *Lola6671 (MELD) *Agent Titanium (fake father, abuser, killer, hunter, PHD Agent, Puffle PP Agent, RPA Agent, RPF Agent, puffle lover, professional PSA agent,) *Phineas99 (Creator of Operation: Pookie) *Quackbeak (Pookie Teaser) *era54 *Gordon The Free-Penguin (lead group of haters during an uprising on blizzard) *Gary (helped the rebels) *The Island Of Club Penguin (Home To The Puffles) *Barney Calhoun (Known Ally Of Gordon Free-penguin *Agent Bolbi (Actually tried to SAVE this agency by creating more operations, Wrote fanfiction with the PPP involved.) Category:Enemies